Permitame Señora
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Pase una mano sobre mi cabello nerviosamente esperando algún tipo de reacción. Tal vez una bofetada o un insulto por rechazarla.


**Autora: AlexaVeela**

**Genero: Femslash**

**Pareja: Hermione J. Granger/Fleur I. Delacour**

**Fandom: Harry Potter **

**Canción: Permítame Señora – David Bisbal**

**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a J.K Rowling. Esta historia es completamente **_**AU. **_**No poseo ningún derecho sobre la canción. **

**-x-**

"_Permítame señora que deba reprimirle__  
__conmigo se equivoca y tengo que advertirle"_

-Hermione, que piensas sobre mi propuesta? –Pregunto después de un pequeño silencio- puedo ofrecerte y enseñarte muchas cosas si aceptas

Mis ojos recorrieron la enorme sala con incomodidad, podía sentir sus ojos azules observándome fijamente, con paso lento y agraciado comenzó acercarse. Su rostro que a pesar de la edad se mantenía joven y atractivo, poco a poco se inclino hacia el mío en busca de algún contacto íntimo.

-Lo siento señora pero no sé qué decirle… –murmure al alejarme- no quiero que tenga una idea equivocada sobre mis intenciones

-No estoy mal interpretando nada, simplemente responde a mi pregunta –insistió al sentarse a mi lado manteniendo su distancia

Mi respiración era pesada y mis hombros estaban rígidos bajo la chaqueta que portaba, el calor de la vergüenza invadía mi cara en este momento. Nunca pensé que estaría en una situación así, podía imaginar a cualquiera menos a mí.

-Disculpe que deba decirle esto sobre todo por el respeto que le tengo, pero yo no puedo hacer eso… usted no entiende lo que siento

"_no puedo ser su amante, su amor es invisible__  
__hay otra por delante, no quiera confundirme."_

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al ver que se ponía de pie obviamente ofendida por mi respuesta, mi mandíbula estaba apretada y comenzaba a doler por la opresión que tenia. El ambiente estaba sofocante por la tensión que había entre nosotros y un hilo de arrepentimiento cruzo por mis pensamientos._  
_

-Señora comprenda mi situación –dije con culpabilidad- no es nada fácil para mí

-…Tampoco lo es para mí -contesto con ligera molestia- pero yo también soy un ser humano y puedo volver enamorarme

-Yo la amo…-exclame al desviar la mirada

-Como puedes saber que la amas, si nunca lo haz intentado con alguien más –contradijo al observarme- puedo ofrecerte muchas más cosas que ella…

"_Y hay otra mujer__  
__que ocupa mi corazón__  
__nació de su ser__  
__en su vientre la engendró"__  
_

-No es cuestión de ofrecimientos sino de sentimientos –interrumpí con cierta desesperación- es de su hija de quien hablamos, deténgase a pensar en el dolor que puede causarle…Fleur no lo merece

-Mi dolor no importa acaso?...

-Usted es muy bella, sin duda alguna –dije al ponerme también de pie- pero yo no puedo corresponderle

Sé que mis palabras causaron impactó en ella, incluso yo misma me sorprendí cuando lo dije sin rodeos, pero aun así no podía tener la guardia baja en esta peligrosa situación. Pase una mano sobre mi cabello nerviosamente, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Tal vez una bofetada o un insulto por rechazarla.

"_y cuando yo la miro__  
__y cuando la veo a usted__  
__me creo que sea imposible__  
__que engañe a esa mujer."__  
_

El sonido de unos pasos lentamente nos saco de nuestros pensamientos. Segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió y de ahí mi amada Fleur entro radiante de felicidad sin imaginar la conversación incomoda que su madre y yo habíamos tenido. Ella se acerco hasta donde estaba y sin importar la presencia de su madre me beso con ternura y delicadeza, mis labios automáticamente empezaron a corresponderle olvidando por completo los momentos incómodos que había tenido en su ausencia.

Solo ese beso había bastado para comprender que es a ella a quien amo y nunca podría engañarle. No importaba que Apolline tuviera un gran parecido a ella si mi corazón ya había elegido a Fleur como su dueña.

"_Usted es como piedra que rasga mis heridas__  
__usted es como hiedra que nace y va perdida__  
__ella es el universo cubierta de cien lunas__  
__donde yo me sumerjo con sus brazos me acuna."__  
_

-Te he echado mucho de menos, mi amor –dijo al abrazarme con fuerza

Yo correspondí con la misma fuerza al abrazo que mi amada me daba. Estaba feliz con ella y nunca la dejaría ir a pesar de las situaciones que se me presentaran, de eso estaba segura.

-También yo te extrañe como no puedes imaginarlo –conteste sinceramente

Observe por encima de su hombro y note que Apolline tenía la mirada perdida, por un momento sentí lastima por ella pero tenía la certeza de que pronto encontraría a alguien que le correspondiera. Yo nunca lo haría por que amaba infinitamente a su hija.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, me imagino que se nos hizo ya tarde por mi culpa –dijo mientras que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello atrayéndome más a ella

-No te preocupes, sabes que lo demás puede esperar cuando se trata de ti

_Ella es mi vida y nada más__  
__y nunca la podré olvidar._

Amaba ver como sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo ante las palabras que le decía, siempre me asombre del intenso amor que tenía su mirada cuando me veía. Son cosas que amaba de Fleur y que por nada del mundo cambiaria. Podía atravesar tormentas y miles de tentaciones por ver siempre una de sus sonrisas.

_-_Sin duda te encanta hacerme sonrojar verdad? –Pregunto juguetonamente, y yo asentí sin culpa ganando una hermosa sonrisa de ella –será mejor irnos sino puedo cambiar de opinión

Ella se despidió rápidamente de Apolline y me arrastro con ella hacia la puerta, podía sentir la mirada de su madre sobre nosotros, sobre nuestras manos que aun se encontraban entrelazadas.

-Olvide mi bolso –musito al abrir la puerta- iré rápido por el… no tardo

Permanecí de pie observando como subía las escaleras, la falda color negra que portaba dejaba al descubierto su piernas largas y bien formadas. Apolline se acerco un poco hacia donde estaba, me había olvidado de su presencia.

-Hermione… -espeto en voz baja, casi angustiada- yo…

-Permítame señora -Interrumpí al darme la vuelta hacia ella sosteniendo su mirada parecida a la de mi amada- pero voy a decirle que nada me hará cambiar de opinión… no se preocupe, de mi boca no saldrá nada, yo amo a Fleur demasiado como para causarle un dolor tan grande, pero por favor le pido que no vuelva a insistirme…

La mirada de Apolline se empaño ligeramente pero no protesto ante mi petición, sería un poco difícil olvidar lo que sucedió entre nosotros pero confió en que el tiempo se encargara de mostrarle lo equivocada que ella estaba. Es cierto que moría de ganas por formar parte de su familia, pero jamás de una manera tan cruel y vil como es engañar a Fleur con su propia madre, jamás me lo podría perdonar a mí misma.

Escuche como unos pasos se acercaban y no dude en salir rápidamente de ahí, Fleur sonrió abiertamente al verme y tomo mi mano de nuevo. Caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta principal, tenía la certeza de que al salir ya nada sería igual, y que a pesar de lo que había sucedido nada arruinaría mi sorpresa para ella.

Era algo especial que sin duda ni ella y yo podríamos olvidar.

_-HG-FD—_

_:)  
_


End file.
